Freedom
by Prinzessin Kiwi
Summary: When the one who was never loved, is loved, that ancient promise nears the end. WARNING: Smut (First attempt)


_**Title: Freedom**_

_**Author: Prinzeßin Kiwi(originally Ookami Hime Suriya)**_

_**Original Anime/Manga: Fruits Basket**_

_**Type(s): Cannon, Oneshot**_

_**Genre(s): Hentai, Romance**_

_**Content Rating: M/X**_

_**Summary: "When the one who was never loved, is loved, that ancient promise nears the end"**_

_**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I make no claim to it.**_

_**A/N: This story was originally posted Christmas Eve, 2006 as a full chapter story. Although I ATTEMPTED to make this into a full story, it remains a oneshot. I hope you enjoy it as much the first time as you did the second time.=) This is one of my very first attempts at writing fanfictions- my first successfull one, and as such it has not been edited(although it should be rewritten altogether... I appologize for the out-of-character Tohru, and the horrible writing)**_

It was new years, and every Sohma was to attend the annual New Years party. That is, all except Kyou; the neko. Every year it was the same. He would be stuck at home, alone -save for Tohru of course-, while everyone else went to that damn party. It really bugged him how everyone got so worked up about this thing. So here he was, on the roof, waiting until those two morons left so he could brood in peace.

OoO Tohru's POV OoO

It had been nearly three years since Tohru became part of Sohma Shigure's home; and every year was the same. Shigure and Yuki would run around the house getting ready for the party, while Kyou pouted on the roof until they left. Well, this year was going to be a little better. Tohru was preparing a nice meal for her and Kyou, while the others were away. Momiji, who had come with Hatori to pick up Shigure and Yuki, was helping her make some of the snacks.

"Tohru-chan?" Momiji asked innocently.

"Yes, Momiji-kun?" Tohru replied.

"Why don't you rest a bit. You look very tired. All this cooking must be wearing you out." Momiji led Tohru to the sofa. "Now you sit right here, I'll go make you some tea."

"Oh Momiji-kun! That's really not necessary! I feel fine, really I do!" Tohru yelled vainly.

"Nonsense Tohru-chan! I insist you have some tea! Then you can cook again. How does that sound?" Momiji smiled at her. Time to put his plan into action.

Momiji ran into the kitchen and began making the tea. Then when it was done, he slipped the powdery substance out of his pocket and into the glass. The powder dissolved instantly.

'I sure hope this works' Momiji thought, bitting on his lower lip.

Momiji handed Tohru her tea and watched intently as she drank it. Taking small sips, like Tohru does, she slowly drank the tea.

Half an hour later

"Alright everyone! Ready to go?" Shigure burst into the foyer. "Yuki! Momiji! Time to go!" Shigure clapped his hands together and put his bag over his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming" Yuki said calmly, as he walked downstairs. "Honda-san, be careful. We wouldn't want you getting hurt or sick while we are gone. Make sure that idiotic neko, stays out of trouble as well", The nezumi said, frowning at the mention of his rival.

"Oh yes of course Yuki-kun! I will make sure to be very careful, and I will take very good care of Kyou-kun as well!" Tohru smiled at the boys as they walked out the door.

"Bye Tohru-chan! I'll see you in a few days!" Momiji said as they left.

"Make sure Kyou doesn't do anything to you! You know how he is" Shigure winked and ran into Hatori's car just as Yuki made to smack him.

Hatori sighed and put out his cigarette. He had been waiting outside while the others were getting ready. Kami, how he wished they would act their age. He waved to Tohru and then got into the car.

Tohru sighed, and finished her tea. As soon as she finished, she hurried back into the kitchen, and once again, began making her dinner.

OoO Kyou's POV OoO

Kyou watched as Hatori's car drove away. Oh, how he hated New Years. He sighed and climbed off the roof. He didn't get much sleep last night, and decided now was as good a time as ever. He jumped up into his window, and lied down.

'It's warm in here..' he thought as he took off his Tee shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. He lied back down

'Three days..alone..with Tohru', was his last thought, as he fell into dream world.

OoO Tohru's POV OoO

Tohru had finished putting all the ingredients into her stew. The deserts already cooling on the counter. Only a few hours of cooking and her dinner would be done.

She walked around the house, cleaning up after the boys. Really, how can three boys make such a mess! Wonder what the girls at school would think once they found out that their prince was such a slob. Tohru giggled at the thought. Suddenly she stopped. It was starting to feel a little warm.. Maybe she should turn the heater off. She walked over to the thermostat, and turned the temperature down a few notches.

'There' She smiled, satisfied, 'Now maybe it will cool down in here.'

Unfortunately, as Tohru continued her cleaning spree, the unnatural heat didn't go away, instead in seemed to have intensified. She could feel her skin burning. Her core pulsed with need. 'Oh Kami' she thought, 'This can't be happening to me! Not now!'

Tohru started to panic. If this heat didn't go away, she may end up having to take care of it herself, and if that happened...Well, lets just put it this way: If she had to 'take care of herself' Kyou might find out, and she really didn't want to have to explain herself to him.

So Tohru walked into the kitchen and made herself another cup of tea. She then walked back into the foyer and turned on the TV. (AN: I don't know if they have a TV, but go with me here)

After about forty minutes of sitting there, the heat in her core began to become unbearable. She hurried into her room and locked the door. Then, once she knew she was alone, she began to undress herself.

She lied down on the bed and spread her legs wide. Her hands began wandering her body. Her right stopping to play with her breasts, as her left continued down until it reached her core. She slid her finger along her opening, then back up to circle her clit. She began to rub the bundle of nerves in a circular motion, moaning as she did so. "Kyooou!" she moaned, her imagination having taken over.

As Tohru continued to writhe on the bed, the coil in her loins tightened. She thrust a finger deep within her opening. Then another. She continued pumping her fingers inside her, trying to bring herself to the edge. Soon though, the tension became even worse. She took away her fingers, which were slick with her juices, and licked them clean, moaning at the taste.

Tohru then climbed out of bed and into the hallway, forgetting her clothes. If she couldn't bring herself to completion, well, she knew one person who could.

She walked up to Kyou's room and opened the door. On the bed, lay the boy in all of her fantasies, in only his boxers.

Tohru licked her lips and closed the door. Then she, ever so slowly, walked up to the oblivious teen. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips, careful not to wake him. Tohru had seen him half naked tons of times, hell, she had seen him fully naked tons of times, but she never really looked at him. She ran her hands up his chest, and then rested them on the pillow next to his head. The horny girl leaned down, and, careful not to bring their chests into contact, she kissed him.

OoO Kyou's POV OoO

Kyou awoke to the feeling of pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes, only to see two deep blue, lustful eyes, staring intensely into his own. He gasped and pushed the girl away. "T -Tohru! What do you think you're -" He was cut off by Tohru as she put a finger to his lips.

"Now, now, Kyou-kun", she said coyly, "Don't you want to play with me?" She smirked when she heard his sharp intake of breath. He was looking at her, face red, and you could tell how hard he was trying not to look at the perky breasts she presented to him.

"It's soo hot in here Kyou-kun. Don't you think so?" Tohru began running her hands along his chest and abs. "I think...you're wearing too much clothes Kyou-kun." She said, as she reached his boxers.

"Tohru.." he breathed. Kyou was at a loss for words. I mean, what can you say to this? A girl who's lived in his house for three years, who he's have come to assume was probably more innocent then a four year old, suddenly the horniest girl in the world. Naked. Straddling him. UNDRESSING Him! Oh kami, he must be dreaming.

Kyou was brought out of his musings, when he felt Tohru move off of him.

"Hmm..Kyou-kun, could you put your hips up for a minute. It will be much easier to take these boxers off that way. After all, wouldn't it be nice to let our little friend out to breathe?" Tohru smiled at him, feigning innocence, as she rubbed his erection through the boxers.

"Ooooh!" Kyou moaned suddenly, as he bucked his hips into her hand. Tohru took the opportunity provided, and with a speed she didn't know she had, Kyou's boxers were on the floor with the rest of his discarded clothes.

Kyou could feel the blood rise to his cheeks as he felt Tohru free his pulsing member.

"Oh Kyou-kun. What a big cock you have" Tohru supressed a giggle as Kyou started to stutter.

"Wha.. Tohru..I. um .you..uh..." Kyou stumbled on what he wanted to say. Was this even Tohru? HIS Tohru? Because he was pretty sure that HIS Tohru didn't even KNOW the word 'cock'...

"Hmm..well I suppose that's good though," Tohru continued, as if Kyou hadn't said anything, "All the better to fuck me with I suppose"

Tohru looked intently at the massive erection she had given Kyou. It made her happy to know she did this to him. Now if only he would return the favor. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to wait.

She took his dick into her hands, one at the base, one cupping his balls. She began to pump, up and down, his shaft, as she started to speak.

"Kyou-kun..do you know why I am here right now?" she asked patiently, eyes on his. At the stuttered "Nn-no" she moved on. "I'm here because I had the overbearing urge to let you take care of me. I tried to take care of it myself..but that didn't seem to work out too well. The heat, that horrible, devouring heat in my core, was too much for me. I need you to take care of me Kyou-kun. Only you" The lust in her eyes never faded, but Kyou could see the love she held for him now. All for him.

"Oh kami, Tohru.." He said, trying to conjure up enough self control to say what he needed to. Unfortunately, he couldn't. So he settled on the next best thing. He stilled the hand on his cock, and pushed himself up, careful not to bring their chests into contact, and kissed her.

Tohru moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Kyou nip on her lower lip, and she opened herself to him. Kyou plunged his tung deep into her warm cavern, trying to memorize everything. He broke the kiss, when the need for air was too strong.

"You know I'll always take care of you Tohru-chan" he whispered against her mouth. Kyou picked her up, and lied her down in the bed, where he was lying before. He spread her legs, smiling when he heard his lover moan.

"You really are beautiful you know" he said lovingly.

"So are you" Toru replied breathlessly.

Kyou leaned down and kissed her again. One hand holding her open, one on her breast, Kyou settled himself between her thighs.

"Are you ready for me Tohru?" He asked.

"I've been ready" she stated lustfully.

"Good.." Kyou placed himself at her entrance, and with one smooth motion, he thrust deep within her. He help perfectly ridged above her, waiting for her to adjust to him.

Tohru opened her eyes, she didn't even realized she had closed them, and looked at the man above her. his eyes were screwed shut and he seemed to be holding back for her. She smiled to herself at how sweet that was, and moved her hips, groaning at the friction it had created. "You can move Kyou.." she mumbled.

Kyou opened his eyes, and looked at the beauty he was inside. He never thought this would happen. Ok, yes, he has thought about it happening before, but never would he have guessed that it would have actually happened! Up till now, being with Tohru like this was limited to his fantasies alone.

He pulled almost all the way out of her, then plunged back in. He repeated this action over and over again. Tohru's moaning and mewling only edging him on. The longer they went though, the more desperate they became. The once smooth thrusts, became frantic and harsh. Both teens could feel the chord inside them tighten, signifying the start of their release.

Tohru's moaning became short gasps and pants, as her climax approached. Kyou could tell, as well. Her inner walls had contracted to the point of pain and then -

"Kyoooooooooou!" she screamed to the world, as she came.

Kyou was nearly over the edge. His thrusting became fast and short. His breathing became labored, and he could feel his own orgasm begin.

"Toh..ru..I'm-I'm gonna, I'm gonna cu..cu..CUUUUUUUMMM!" He ended his sentence in a scream as his orgasm overtook him. He pumped a few more times until he was completely empty. Then, exhausted from the experience, he collapsed on top of his lover, who had just come down from her sex induced nirvana.

OoO At The Party OoO

Every sohma at the party was enjoying themselves. Talking, eating, playing, gambling, you name it. And then...everything stopped. Everyone in the vacinity stopped what they were doing as they felt their animal spirit spring to life. Each person pulsing with an unknown power until finally, the zodiac animals who had possessed them, left their bodies completely.

They were free...

...The curse was broken...

OoO Normal POV OoO

As Kyou regained his motor skills, he leaned up, and lazily kissed his love, simultaneously moaning at the contact of their naked torso's.

Contact of their naked...

Kyou's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up.

"Wha.." Tohru looked at him, confused.

"Tohru sit up for a moment" He commanded.

"Well, I'll try.." She mumbled.

Kyou chuckled and pulled her into his embrace. After a moment he said into her sholder "Tohru, what happened when I hugged you?"

Tohru thought a moment before replying , "Nothing..."

The former neko smiled and breathed into her ear "Exactly"

Once Tohru's mind had processed this information, her eyes widened. "Oh Kyou-kun.." Kyou's only response was that he held her closer to him.

_When one who was never loved is loved, that ancient promise nears the end._

After centuries of prejudice, and unhappiness, the spirit of the cat was finally set to rest.

The curse which held him, broken.

He was free..


End file.
